Before The Wedding
by M14Mouse
Summary: It is three hours before Madison and Nick’s wedding. The word chaos doesn’t even describe it. Pairings: Nick Madison, Chip Vida Sequel to The Pictures to Prove and set in the same universe of Flashes of The Everyday.


Before the Wedding

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: It is three hours before Madison and Nick's wedding. The word chaos doesn't even describe it. Sequel to The Pictures to Prove and set in the same universe of Flashes of The Everyday

Pairing: Madison/Nick, Vida/Chip

Three Hours Before The Wedding…Madison

"Maddie, we have to be at the church in two hours. You need to get out of the bathroom," Vida said as she lean outside of the door.

"No," Madison said behind the door.

"Maddie… I don't have to remind you that I have a wand and I know how to use it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Really? It is just you, me, and the hallway at the moment. Do you really want to press your luck, sis?"

"Fine," Madison said as she opened the door. Poor Maddie look awful. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Maddie," She said as she hugged her sister.

"What is something happens, V? What if I trip over my dress again? I trip at the bribery shop and rip it there. I swear the seamstress was going to throw a fit when she saw the rip. What if the car gets a flat tire? What if the car blows up? What if the priest doesn't show up? He got lost the last time. What if Xander and Chip forget to wake up Nick? You know how Xander is a late sleeper. What if Nick doesn't want to marry me?" Madison rambling a mile a minute.

"Maddie…stop it. It will be fine. Nick wants to marry you. Nothing will stop him from marrying you."

She watched as Madison took deep breaths and calmed down a bit.

"Thank you, sis. I don't know why I panic like that."

"You are just having pre-wedding nerves. Everything will be perfectly fine, Maddie."

"You didn't have them when you got married."

"Me and Chip didn't take the normal routine for anything. We had two weddings in Vegas. One at the courthouse because mom flipped when she found out we got married in Vegas. One at Rootcore because Chip's status as a knight. I think by that time I would be a pro at it," She said with a smile as Madison started to laugh.

"Mom was so angry with you and Chip. She swore to me and Nick was going to have a real wedding even if she had to buy a shotgun. She didn't go overboard as much as the last time."

"You can thank me for that. I told her that I would take you and Nick to Vegas. That held her back."

"Vida, that is mean. Mom isn't that bad. She is just over eager."

"Really? She kept trying to put me in ruffles and something about color coding inventions. I had serious thoughts about creating a tornado outside of the house just to escape at some point. Poor Chip still gets a little green at the sight of cake. Don't get me started on the flowers and the guest list that she planned."

"You aren't the most patient person in the world, Vida. You didn't wait a full six months after Chip propose to get marry."

"That is your job to be patient one. Now, let gets you clean up and ready."

--MFMFMFMFMFMFMF---

Three Hours Before The Wedding…Nick

"Stop pacing, Nick. You are stating to leave a trail in the carpet. I am starting to smell smoke over here," Chip said as he read his comic book.

"I am not pacing, Chip. I am collecting my thoughts," Nick said as he tried to stop pacing for a moment. He looked up from his comic book and watched Nick for a moment. Nick stopped for a moment in front of Chip. Nick ran his hand through his hair and then started to pacing again.

"The pacing will only make you more of a nervous wreak, Nick. I suggest you calm down and take a seat," He said as he set down his comic book.

"Okay...Okay…I will stop. How did you not become a nervous wreak before your wedding, Chip?" Nick said as he took a seat next to Chip.

"I don't think I really have time to think about it. It was Vegas with its excitement and lights. There wasn't really any time to be nervous. There was this one chapel that had this really cool forest look to it but the priest remind of us of Necorali. You have no idea how creepy that was."

"You are joking, right?"

"Nick, I wouldn't be lying about this. His black hair was sticking out and his face was cover in white and black paint. He was wearing a long cape. Oh, let not forget the fact that he was naked. I think I am scarred for life," He said with a chuckle.

Nick started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Breath, Nick, Breathe. Maddie would kill me if you stop breathing before the wedding." He said as he patted Nick on the back.

"Why have you never told me this story before?"

"You were more worried about why you weren't invited."

"That story would have made up for it."

"I thought the wedding pictures made up for it, Nick."

"Okay, that made up for it too,"

"Feel better, Nick?"

"I do…Thanks."

"Good because we have to wake up Xander. I am sure that will keep us busy for a while," He said as he looks at his watch.

Chip and Nick left their hotel room and they made their way to Xander's room. They could hear the sound of music outside of Xander's room.

"At least, he tried to set his alarm," Nick said.

"Come on, Xander, wake up!" He said as he pounded on the door.

After several minutes of pounding and no answer, Nick got out his wand and mumbled something at the lock. He turned the door handle and the door pop up.

Xander was happily snoring away in bed as if he couldn't hear a thing.

"So, should we do this nice way or evil way, Chip?" Nick said. He thought for a moment.

"Well, he did abandon us at the party last night. Vida had to pick us up," He said. Nick smirked a little as he motioned him to one side of the bed. Nick put his hands under the mattress and he follow suit.

"Ready?" Nick said as he nodded his head. They lift up the mattress and slowly, Xander began to slide off the mattress. Soon enough, a loud crash was heard on the other side.

"BLOODY HELL!" Xander said.

"Good morning, Xander." He said innocently as his head popped up from the other side of the mattress.

---MF---

Two Hours before the Wedding… ((Madison))

"Vida…I don't think this is a good idea. I never had my hair like this before." Madison said. Vida began to work on her hair.

"Sis, you have to trust me. Beside, I don't think Nick is going to be paying much attention to your hair anyway. If he did, I think we would have to talk," Vida said. Madison tries to cover her blushing with her hands.

"I bet you are looking forward to seeing Chip in a tux."

"Nahh…he looks better in leather and spandex."

"Vida!"

"Well, it is true. Why do you think that was one of the reasons I was always watching his back? Come on now, sis, you must have checked out Nick while we were morphed or when we are at Rootcore."

"Well, I did a little."

"Just a little, sis? I am so disappointed. Nick has such a nice butt. To be fair, Xander has a nice butt, too. I wouldn't tell him that. His ego is already the size of Australia."

"No touching, Vida. He's mine."

"I don't plan to, Maddie. He is all yours. Beside, I have my man." Vida said a grin.

She couldn't help but smiled at her sister. On the surface, Chip and her sister were the most unlikely couple. The longer you know them, the more you realize that they just fit together like a puzzle.

Kind of like her and Nick…

"Someone is in day dreamland."

"Just…thinking about everything. How everyone got their happy ending…"

"Wait until the kids come…"

She laughed.

"Mom wants the grandchildren."

"All of the moms want the grandchildren. Chip's mom is the nicer one out of the bunch about it."

"Because of all of her nieces and nephews."

"That is probably it. There…what do you think?"

She turned around and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Wow…You did an amazing job, Sis."

"Told you so."

-MFMFMF-

Two hours before the wedding…Nick~

"How long has he been doing this?" Xander said as he watched Nick pace.

"Before or after you woke up?" Chip said as he read his comic book.

"Wait…he was doing this before?"

"Yup…I woke up when he woke up. He was too nervous to eat breakfast. I have never seen Nick get out of the shower so fast and get dress equal as fast in my life."

"You two do know that I am here," Nick said.

"Yes, but you are busy pacing, mate," He said with a grin.

He could hear Chip pretending that he wasn't laughing behind his comic book.

"I am so going to get you back when you get married, Xander."

"Don't plan to get married…no need for pay back here."

"We will see."

"Not seeing anyone at the moment. So, we are okay on that front too."

He ignored the dirty look at Nick was giving him. After about a minute, Nick started pacing again.

"Do you think we should take him to the church?"

"We still have two hours…and he would just pace there," Chip said calmly.

"True. Maybe, we should get Fireheart."

"Then we have to deal with a nervous dragon."

"Oh…right…the mind connecting thing."

"Beside, he will be at the wedding."

"With your horse."

"Brightstar isn't a horse…he is a unicorn."

"Horse…unicorn…same thing."

Nick stopped pacing and Chip looked up from his comic book to stare at him in awe.

"Brightstar is going to stomp on him…isn't he?" Nick said.

"Probably," Chip said.

"Chip…here, will stop him."

Chip's eyes glazed over for a moment and he frowned. Crap, he forgot that Chip and Brightstar had the same mind mojo as Nick and Fireheart. It was kind of creepy.

"Well?" Nick said with a smile.

"No stomping…more like turning Xander into a toad."

He snorted.

"He wouldn't."

Nick and Chip shared a look then laughed.

-MFMFMF-

An hour before the wedding…Madison.-

"Stop pacing, Maddie."

"He isn't here yet."

Vida briefly wondered if she should roll her eyes.

"You have an hour before the wedding."

"He should be here."

"He will be here."

Her sis stopped in one place and rubbed her hands then she started pacing again.

"You are going to trip on your dress if you continue to do that."

"I can't…can't stop."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't." 

"Sit down."

"I can't do that either."

She sighed softly. This is why she got married in Vegas.

"If you don't…I am going to glue you down."

Maddie shoot her a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look. You know I will."

Madison sighed as she took a seat next to her.

"This is driving me nuts."

"Do you want mom in here?"

"….No…"

"Didn't think so."

She sighed softly. Maddie really needed to chill. It would have been ten times as bad with mom here. That is why she kicked her out. One more hour…she can do this. She won't kill her sister. She loves her sister very much. She watched Maddie get up again and started pacing.

But she might just have to kill her before the wedding.

-MFMFMF-

~One more hour until the wedding…Nick~

"I can't believe this is happening," Nick said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, it is," Xander said as he stared at the broken down car.

"I am going to be late to my own wedding."

"Not if we use magic."

"Do I have to remind you the last time you tried to fix a car with magic?"

"I got sidetracked, mate."

"…and you turned it into a giant oak tree."

"It was a piece of junk anyway."

"That isn't how you explain it to the insurance agent."

"Because she was hot."

Nick rolled his eyes then glanced over at Chip.

"Chip?"

Chip was staring out into space since the car broke down then he smiled a little bit.

CRACK!

He and Xander blinked and stared at Brightstar and Fireheart when they appeared out of thin air. His glance went to Chip, who was beaming.

"Calvary," Chip said.

-MFMF-

~The Wedding~

"We got them here," Chip said. Nick wasn't pay attention to them. He was busy being nervous.

"We should celebrate," Xander said with a grin. He watched Vida walked down the aisle. He wasn't going to lie. V looked hot. Vida smiled a little at him then her eyes moved to Chip. Her smile got bigger and Chip's face light up. For a few moments, he could almost hear a silent conversation going on between them.

Sometimes, he got jealous of them.

That only last a moment.

Vida made it to the altar and set to the side.

"Lets not do this again," Vida said softly.

"Agreed," He said.

Chip snorted.

"If you get married…I want pictures."

Suddenly, the organ started to play louder as Maddie started to walk down the aisle. That ended that conversation until he saw Chip and Vida grinning at each other.

He was so screwed

End

A/N: ::Grins very sheepishly.:: Would you believe I had this on file for about four years now? . Mousey is bad. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
